After the gathering comes the scattering, Little J
by Stella296
Summary: Set after 3.07. When Blair hears about Little J's behavior, she decided to help Eric and Jonathan with quite a punishment for Jenny. After the gathering comes the scattering, Little J. Nobody told you not to cross the Waldorf/Bass/van der Woodsen family?


**Hey there. **

**So this is my second one-shot of today. The new season really inspires me to write. This story is the punishment I wish for Little J. I think after being so mean to Eric and Jonathan she would deserve quite a lot of punishment.**

**Please review!**

(btw: if there any mistakes, please let me know. I wrote this in a hurry and read it twice but sometimes I overread the failures :O)**  
**

* * *

„So you get egged. I get ‚yoghurted'. What do you think will happen in school today?" Eric asked Jonathan on their way to school.

"And you really didn't speak with Jenny since Halloween?" Jonathan asked in disbelief.

"Nope. Not a word. Thankfully no one forced us to sit down for family dinner. My mom and Rufus were to occupied with themselves." Eric replied.

"I told you that her mask became her face. And the offer still stands. As long as my parents are in Europe for business, you can stay with me. In fact, I would really appreciate it." Jonathan smirked.

"You know I'd love to but my mom said that she wants us to sleep at home during the school week. But Friday noon I'll go home, pack my things and crash with you 'til Monday. Okay?" Eric returned.

Jonathan smiled and nodded.

"Hey you fags. Got your clothes cleaned off, huh?" Suddenly the mean girls were in front of them. Making jokes of them and called names. Eric and Jonathan decided to ignore them.

When they were just one corner away from the school, one of the girls came up behind Eric and hold her cup of yoghurt above his head again. "How would you like another yoghurt shower, you fag?" she giggled and so did the other mean girls.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing here, huh?" the voice of an older girl sounded from the side. The mean girls froze in their place.

It was Blair Waldorf and she got closer with huge steps. "You have three seconds to either disappear or get eliminated by me. Understood?" she yelled at the three girls. They turned around and run away as fast as they could.

"Eric, what was that about?" Blair asked concerned.

"You tell me, Queen Bee." Eric snapped before he started walking again and pulled Jonathan with him. But Blair grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Please, Eric. Tell me." Blair demanded.

"It's kind of a long story." Eric replied. Much more friendly now. Blair was his sister's best _frenemy_ for years and they were friends too. Eric knew that Blair always saw him as a kind of little brother too.

"So, if Blair Waldorf can skip a class, so can you two. Let's just go and get some muffins for Chuck from his favorite bakery and then get back to the Palace. I'll have you two drove back to school in the limo later." Blair suggested.

Eric exchanged a look with Jonathan and both nodded.

"Excellent! Come on." Blair commanded as she shooed them along the street. When Blair finished her shopping tour at the bakery wished ended with two huge bags full of muffins and cake she called for a cab. "Goes faster this way." she said.

"Blair, no offense. But don't you think that Chuck will need days to eat all of this?" Eric asked jokingly.

"This isn't all for Chuck. It's for you two and me too. And besides, Chuck's an important business man now. He needs to have a good breakfast." Blair pointed out and nodded.

"Okay, okay." Eric laughed.

* * *

_twenty minutes later in the Palace._

Blair stopped in front of the room. She turned around to face the boys and wanted to say something but couldn't bring it to her lips.

"I know Blair. Just go first and check that he's not up to surprise you - by being dressed in nothing." Eric chuckled and Jonathan joined him. Blair smiled and nodded.

Blair opened the door and was more than thankfully surprised to find Chuck already dressed in a button shirt and his business pants, sitting on the couch and reading the newspaper.

"Honey, I'm home and I brought visitors." Blair smiled at him and Chuck returned it with his trademark smirk. Blair walked over to him and gave him a quick butterfly kiss.

Chuck turned to Eric and Jonathan. "Well hello little brother and little brother's boyfriend. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Chuck furrowed.

"Morning Chuck. Yeah, we tried to go to school but your girlfriend caught us and made us carry the complete inventory of your favorite bakery. I think she's afraid that your job costs at least 100,000 calories a day." Eric mocked. The four laughed about Eric's comment.

"No, seriously. I met them when some of the mean girls did quite some name-calling. So I brought them here to get to the bottom of it. AND also, I won't feel so bad for skipping my English class today when someone else is skipping classes, too." Blair explained.

"Name-calling?" Chuck asked serious. Chuck could guess what they had said to them. He was the one who told Eric not to be ashamed of being what he was. There was nothing wrong about it.

Jonathan nodded. "Yeah. They called us fags."

Chuck clenched his jaw. He got angry and Blair could tell that this was going to be ugly.

"Why would they do that?" Chuck asked angrily.

"Well, it started last week, when Jonathan and I challenged Jenny at the steps……" Eric told them the story with the yoghurt attack at the steps and the egg throwing before his club opening.

Chuck's face got darker with every sentence. Blair on the other hand got more and more upset.

"….yeah and since then I didn't talk with her anymore." Eric finished his story.

"And know they insult you with your homosexuality?" Chuck asked in a low, angry voice.

"Yeah. That's the only thing they can bring up, I guess. They aren't known for their smartness." Jonathan said.

"Well, you remember what I told you that evening in the Midtown Club, don't you Eric?" Chuck asked.

"You mean I remember how you stuck your tongue down this guy's throat to prove that there's nothing wrong with being gay?" Eric asked with a wide grin.

"Exactly." Chuck returned with a smirk.

"That's when you kissed a guy before!" Blair commented and Chuck nodded.

"Does that mean you did it again? Anything I should know?" Eric chuckled but was confused when Blair's face fell.

Chuck saw it, took her hand and squeezed it. "Yeah, but that's ancient history." Blair's face light up a bit again and she took Chuck's hand gentle in both of hers.

"Well, this all sounds like little J needs a little lesson in good manners and behavior. " Blair summarized and a wide smile appeared on her face.

"You're right, Blair. But I don't think you can give her that course. I'm sorry. "Jonathan said and Blair and Chuck starred at him confused.

"Look, Jonathan. I'm sure I can judge better about this situation…" Blair started to lecture Jonathan but Eric cut her off.  
"Actually, you can't Blair."

Blair shook her head in disbelief. "Why not?"

"I didn't want to tell you this but since Chuck showed up with Jenny at the premiere and Gossip Girl sent that blast, the girls think that Jenny is more powerful than you. Jenny told them that she asked Chuck to dump you for that night and they believed her." Eric explained and Blair's face fell again. But this time she looked truly hurt.

Chuck pulled her tighter to him and laid his arm around her. "Is that really what the little tart told everyone?" Eric and Jonathan nodded.

"Okay. Tell you what. When we had breakfast I'm going to cancel my ten hour appointment and Blair and I go to visit Lily and Rufus. We'll meet you later that day in school." Chuck suggested and all of them nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Later that morning. Lily's place._

"Charles, Blair. What a sweet surprise." Blair greeted her stepson and his girlfriend.

Rufus shook hands with Chuck and just nodded at Blair.

"Are you joining us for breakfast?" Lily asked happily.

Chuck shook his head a bit. "No, I'm sorry. We already ate. Where here to pick up something."

"And what is that?" Lily asked confused.

"I gave something to Jenny a while ago. A headband. I'd like to have it back." Blair explained carefully.

"So you came here to get a gift you made to her back?" Rufus asked in disbelief.

"It never was a gift, sir." Blair returned perfectly polite.

"Okay, then just let get it." Rufus snapped and walked down the hallway. Blair furrowed and so did Chuck and Lily. Blair hesitated a moment but then followed Rufus.

Chuck and Lily still stood in the hallway. "Chuck, can you explain this to me please?" Lily asked and Chuck told her about the morning and the things he heard from Eric. He was rather surprised that Lily already knew about yoghurt incident.

* * *

"So, Blair. I don't know where Jenny has her headband so it would be helpful if you could tell me what it looks like." Rufus told the girl in the doorframe.

"It's black with Swarovski stones on it. It was in a black gift box." Blair returned.

Rufus walked over to Jenny's make up table. He didn't need to search long for it. The box with the headband was set In the mid of the table. He took the box slowly and waited a moment to turn around.

"Tell me what will happen when I gave this to you, Blair? it's obviously not _just_ a headband." Rufus demanded to know.

Blair bit her bottom lip. She was very much not in the mood to go head to head with Rufus Humphrey right now.

"Well, if you give the headband to me, that will make sure that Eric won't come home again early because of strange incidents." Blair decided that the simple truth about the Queen state wouldn't impress Rufus too much.

"Aha. Just one more thing, Blair. Tell me where you learned to think so high of yourself." Rufus snapped at her. Blair was totally taken back. She wasn't used to have this kind of argument with parents. They normally loved her. All of them. Always.

"I don't know what you mean with that, Mr. Humphrey." Blair tired to avoid this discussion. She knew where this was headed and she didn't liked that.

"I think you know very well what I mean. We both know that I heard your little toast."

"Look, Mr. Humphrey. I don't want to argue with you about that. The only reason I came here is that I care about Eric. He's not just the little brother of the man I love, he's also my little brother somehow. I know him since his birth and when I found out that we nearly lost him because of suicide I was more than shocked. I don't hate you daughter….that much….but when she crossed the line and intentionally hurt Eric, I lost all respect I ever had for her. If you like it or not, she needs a dose of her own medicine. I know you probably don't want to hear this but it's the truth. I also know that you don't like me or even hate me for the birthday story at your loft but I would never have go down without a fight. I'm not sorry for that nor will I apologize for it. But right now, this isn't about me, or you or your family. It's about Eric and Chuck's family. And speak frankly: There's nothing I wouldn't do for them. " Blair explained to Rufus.

Rufus listened to hear and nodded when she finished.

"First of all Blair, I don't hate you. And I also don't dislike you. In fact, I know that you can be a very nice person when you want to and I'm grateful for what you did for our wedding. But you have to understand that I had to ask because Jenny is my daughter and I care for her just like you do for Eric and the family. I'm not an idiot. I recognized the last days that Jenny and Eric didn't spoke with each other. I also didn't see Jonathan around. So if you can promise me that they gonna be okay when I gave this headband to you, I'm just to happy to hand it to you." Rufus returned.

"I can't promise that, Mr. Humphrey. It's Eric's choice. All I can do is bring them back on the same level. It's easier to speak on equal terms. But I can't guarantee for anything." Blair returned sincere.

Rufus nodded and gave the box to Blair. Blair turned around and Rufus followed her back in the hallway to Chuck and Lily.

"That took quite a while." Chuck said when they got back. He kissed Blair on her cheek and eyed Rufus carefully.

"Yeah, Jenny's room is a mess. Can't find anything in it." Rufus explained and Blair nodded.

Chuck looked at Blair and she nodded. "Okay, we need to go. Thanks for the invitation, Lily. Blair and I would love to join you for family dinner on Saturday." Chuck said before he pulled Blair with him to the elevator.

* * *

_At school, thirty minutes later._

"Perfect! The great break began two minutes ago!" Blair said happily and clapped her hands.

Chuck just chuckled. "Blair you're only adult woman I've ever seen that got happy when she had to go back to high school."

"Oh, shut up. Let's go." Blair commanded.

"Yes, ma'am. " Chuck replied before he got out of the limo and hold his arm stretched out to took Blair's hand and help her out of the car.

When they reached the courtyard, both Chuck and Blair's eyes roomed the place. It took just a minute to spot Jenny and the minions in one corner of the yard, Eric and Jonathan near the doors and the person Blair looked for in another corner.

When they walked hand in hand to this person, they could hear a "oh no!" from Jenny across the whole schoolyard. But they ignored it of course.

Blair stopped almost in the middle of the place. Chuck stood right beside her. "Emma, dear. Do you have a moment for an old friend?" Blair asked loudly. The whole chit-chatting around died. Everyone was curious to see what would happen now, so they stopped talking and starred at Blair and Chuck.

Emma was shocked for a moment. But then stood in front of Blair in no time.

"Of course, Blair. Nice to see you again!" Emma smiled. The last time they met wasn't nice but that wasn't Emma's fault and she knew it.

"True. It's always nice to see me." Blair smiled "But I just wanted to stop by to give you something."

Chuck opened the box with the headband and Blair took it to place it on Emma's head. "Here you go, Queen E." Blair grinned.

"Thank you very much, Blair." Emma returned.

A moment later a leggy blond stood beside them. Followed by several of her minions.

"Stealing, Blair. Really?" Jenny mocked her.

"No Jenny, burglary is your special cup of tea. Greetings from Hazel's mom." Blair returned nonchalant. "But it's nice that you brought the minions along. You all, listen close. Little Emma here is your new Queen. "

"Uh, I don't think so, B. You can't even handle your own boyfriend so what gives you the impression you could control this?" Jenny snapped at Blair.

"Really, Little Jenny from Brooklyn? You're really going to pretend that it wasn't MY idea to bring you to that premiere as a charity case after you begged me to?" Chuck said and laughed aloud afterwards. It worked. All the minions lifted an eyebrow at Jenny.

Jenny gulped before turning around and running in the school. When she recognized that none of the minions followed her, she shook her head at them and made a melodramatic gesture by throwing her arms in the air.

Blair laughed about it and Chuck smirked.

"So, listen E. One thing I've to tell you before we leave. There's one thing I want you to handle. Some of the minions decided that it would be appropriate to insult Eric van der Woodsen and his boyfriend. I want you to stop that. If you don't, I'll be back. Understood?" Blair demanded and Emma nodded.

Chuck took her arm gently and they turned around to leave.

"Blair! Wait a moment please. Do you think you've time sometime to have dinner with us?" Emma asked hopefully.

Chuck lifted an eyebrow at Blair who starred at Emma.

"I'm sorry, I don't think so. Constance is over for me." Blair announced before she saw the smile on Chuck's face.

When they were back in the limo, Blair took a last view of Constance.

"I'm proud of you." Chuck said to her and Blair just smiled and kissed him as an answer.

* * *

**A/N: I know. Not much of Jenny in this story although it's about her. Well, to speak franky: I don't think she deserve any attention right now. **

**Another thing I always wanted to do but never had the right idea how to bring it up was the heart-to-heart between Blair and Rufus. I think I didn't do too bad with that but please let me know what you think about it!**

Review please!


End file.
